the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 February 2019
23:47-02 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 23:47-37 If you plan to be active on this wiki, please change your avatar to something more... polite. It may be okay for some of the wikis around here, but we like to try and keep this wiki family-friendly. Thanks! 23:47-52 Tfw, you type bhttp://the-demonslight.wikia.com[/b] instead of the-demons-light.wikia.com, and you stumble upon this: https://the-void-of-darkness.fandom.com 23:48-12 Fascinating. 23:48-14 Long story there Annabeth. 23:48-22 I'd still like to hear it. 23:48-39 It all begins with a bad man by the name of W*** 23:48-50 West? 23:49-00 He was trollin' us, so I had the genius idea to make a fake TDL. 23:49-11 Best not to discuss trolls though, Chase. 23:49-17 How well did that burn down? 23:49-21 Aw come on, don't directly mention such a figa either 23:49-29 Anyway that Wiki is nonsense, 23:49-39 It evolved into a fanon wiki, then it was decided we didn't need a fanon wiki, so I turned it into something else instead. 23:49-47 It became a fanon Wiki then due to l___ and t_____ it became The Void of Darkness 23:49-58 Hmph, propaganda revisionism from CMF. 23:50-04 ^ 23:51-08 Anyways.. 23:51-16 Anyways.. 23:51-18 I am still workin' on the storyline for TVOD. 23:51-22 Anyways.. 23:51-30 Sure you are, CMF. 23:51-38 Tell me CAN i necropost my wall on C.C.C. 23:51-44 Surre. :) 23:52-13 It's your own wall. 23:52-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:52-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:52-52 I hear cicadas chirping in my game. 23:53-04 Just move on from games. 23:53-18 Nope. 23:53-24 It is needed. 23:53-35 Games are a way to see what i shall never have/\ 23:53-48 Sounds like something a weeb would say about waifus. 23:53-56 Oooo 23:54-01 Has Glowing joined chat yet? 23:54-05 Ye. 23:54-23 Got called GlowingMosquito by TG and I and we got told to fuck off. 23:54-30 :) 23:54-52 Ah, damnit! 23:54-57 And I missed it! 23:55-04 Why didn't you share it in funny moments? 23:58-12 give it to me s**** 00:02-16 Wut? 00:03-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:04-32 http://prntscr.com/moesax Just wtf is goin' on here. 00:04-46 You said a comment, 00:04-51 and got the correc reaction 00:05-04 I said literally nothing. 00:05-15 As usual TKF jumped on for shit he aint' do. 00:06-15 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:06-48 lol 00:07-09 Welcome, AS. 00:07-16 I suppose a reply ro the DM is needed? 00:07-18 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:07-18 *to 00:08-49 What is in that DM 00:08-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:09-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:09-47 Usually ESB shit. 00:10-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:11-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:11-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:11-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:11-48 Soon March will be here. 00:12-44 Maybe so. 00:12-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:12-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-03 Ain't no maybe so. 00:13-10 It's a definite, unless the world ends or something. 00:13-30 Are you better off than you were four years ago? 00:13-48 Sure. 00:14-05 In March, I will have been on this Fandumb shit for two years. 00:14-20 Your leave is approachin 00:15-01 Sure. 00:15-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:16-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:16-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:17-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:18-23 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:19-14 The weather will start to get cooler here, which is good news. 00:21-18 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:21-35 o/ 00:21-37 Oh yeah 00:21-47 o/ 00:21-51 So what is this Fandumb shit 00:21-52 omg 00:21-59 Fandumb = Fandom 00:22-10 Since when? 00:22-24 Since I started calling it that last week. (rofl) 00:22-50 Hmph. 00:25-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:25-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:27-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:27-20 Lol 00:27-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:28-59 Need to go AFK for a bit. 00:29-06 Sad, 00:29-09 I know. 00:30-05 Ha ha. 00:33-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:33-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:34-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:34-27 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:34-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:34-48 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:35-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:39-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:41-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:03-09 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:03-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:03-27 Surprise mothertruckers 01:03-34 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:03-59 Welcome, Bot Hartington. 01:04-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:04-13 This is MAGA country 01:04-26 MAGA is needed 01:04-48 Tell me, if Smollet was white, would his career be over? 01:04-50 Before anyone does this, 01:04-56 We must perform MTDLA! 01:05-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:05-09 *MTDLGA 01:05-32 Said tell me? 01:05-41 ho? 01:05-44 *Who? 01:05-48 We dont know if its over yet 01:05-56 And its the same eitha way 01:06-00 The point is that it's not over, SF. 01:06-02 Darn, we lost MoH. 01:06-09 The one key to our survival. 01:06-17 It would not be over either way same thing 01:06-20 If it was a white man that had made up a story about black guys attacking him, he would have been fired on the spot, damned to hell, etc. 01:06-32 Lmfao, nope. 01:06-33 You are a white man howerver. 01:06-56 And your point is what? 01:06-58 Nobody cares 'bout race in this MF, 01:07-07 the point of this attack was it was HOMO attackin, 01:07-10 and this is Maga country 01:07-15 He aint never really mention the race 01:07-20 I am a black boi and i approve this message 01:07-21 Soon you will realize he is trollin, TKF 01:07-35 eITHER way the same, 01:07-53 virtue signal from left or right in support, comes out as fake, bail yourself out, go back to your dry job on Empire 01:07-54 ez 01:08-07 If he was white and had told stories about "SJW blacks" attacking him, he would have been fired and damned when the truth came out. 01:08-07 But since he is black and told stories about "racist MAGA whites" attaccing, nothing has happened. 01:08-42 Police officas killin' people in the streetz 01:08-45 I NEVA knew chigaco jail damnation from black officerz was nothin 01:08-56 Neva said white when he was explainin 01:09-19 Just standard virtue signalin nonsense about ifhewasism 01:09-19 Talking about his career, SF. 01:09-30 Not what the police have done. 01:09-30 OF COURSE the police have handled it, that was not my point. 01:10-05 Based on absolutely nothing, either way would be the same 01:10-08 Standard ifhewasism 01:10-13 Ain't nobody care about race, 01:10-17 Same virtue signal from left/right 01:10-24 Nothing happens in the end swept under the rug 01:11-20 This attack was done at the order of Cory Booker and Kamala Harris anywayz 01:11-28 I just ain't understand why someone would pay other people to BEAT the shit out of them. 01:11-32 Do you wanna build a snowperson 01:11-32 What? 01:11-39 He was neva beaten 01:11-53 How you beat up by 2 Nigerian buff dudes and come out w a scratch 01:12-04 Easy 01:12-05 Attack was ordered by Booker and Harris to pass anti-lynching bill 01:12-07 typical Lib 01:12-10 Kamala Harris is a fool, should end her presidency run now. 01:12-15 Nigerians barely eat 01:12-21 "Hehehe i smoked weed and will make it legal" 01:12-21 Like get off the damn TV. 01:12-22 So they weak af.... 01:12-38 Yeah, TDL is nuts. 01:12-58 CMF wants to eat Syde BOT 01:13-02 Yum yum 01:13-02 Bernie is needed, it is truly wonderful he is runnin' againe. 01:13-04 I knew it'd be like this when SF got back. 01:14-15 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:14-51 Sanders standard socialist America will never be a socialist country 01:15-00 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:16-01 Dont let the fruits take over..... 01:16-27 Fruits already took Fandumb 01:16-38 Just made a comment about the fruits myself. 01:16-41 http://prntscr.com/mofd6s 01:17-17 Wise 01:17-59 TG is gay and depressed......... 01:18-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:18-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:18-14 (soy) 01:18-16 Good. 01:18-22 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:18-41 ~ Queen Sunstorm of the gods has joined the chat ~ 01:18-44 ~ Queen Sunstorm of the gods has joined the chat ~ 01:18-48 (soy) emote is needed 01:19-07 What 01:19-12 Welcome, Queen Sunstorm of the gods. 01:19-30 Already added Hartington 01:19-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:19-34 Seems a rando from RP wiki/ wof joined 01:19-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:19-42 Back. 01:19-44 Obv, ferry 01:20-10 Random? My brother told me about this place. I came to check it out 01:20-16 Whos ur brother 01:20-17 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:20-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:20-31 (soy) 01:20-31 Rando, lmfao 01:20-35 beautiful 01:20-41 Wait for an snwer' 01:21-01 Wait for an an snwer' 01:21-04 Jake 01:21-11 the dog 01:21-12 And who is Jake. 01:21-16 gottem boys 01:21-31 Just how old is your brother? 01:21-34 Oh, what's his username. 01:21-39 My brothers 18 01:21-45 Uh huh. 01:21-50 My brother is 21, cmf 01:21-50 Bet your brother is Korra hehehe 01:22-02 Woldn't that be Mess? 01:22-06 Just tell us the name of the brother. 01:22-13 Jake! 01:22-14 Is it jake? 01:22-19 Hailnny the Taco 01:22-20 Smh ! 01:22-26 Ah. 01:22-31 bFascinating. 01:22-38 What iz 01:22-49 fucken Hailnmy my bro, shouldda known..... 01:22-58 Hailn* 01:23-02 What? 01:23-19 Hailn and me be best buds 01:23-23 What about my brother? 01:23-37 ~ Queen Sunstorm of the gods has left the chat ~ 01:23-42 ~ Queen Sunstorm of the gods has joined the chat ~ 01:23-46 ~ Queen Sunstorm of the gods has joined the chat ~ 01:24-02 Oh geez, my cat's depressed 01:24-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:24-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:24-31 Mine too 01:24-55 Oh yeah, depressed cats! 01:25-03 Oh god, depressed cats 01:25-15 What. 01:25-35 Disgraceful. 01:25-40 cats are gay 01:25-47 Are not. 01:25-51 Dogs Are gayer 01:25-57 If that's even a word 01:25-59 CS65 is the gayest. 01:26-09 You are all gay 01:26-24 incorrect 01:26-25 This escalated. 01:26-45 Why do the mods outweigh the normal users 01:26-47 my cat is gay 01:27-04 Becuase they just do. ;) 01:27-24 CMF probs has a gay cat. 01:27-37 Who is CMF 01:27-43 Chase McFly. 01:27-55 I think my cat is literally in love with this female stray 01:27-59 My cat had a male friend who she always played with but sadly he was about 7 years older and passed away two years ago 01:28-14 Ah sad 01:28-18 b Good 01:28-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:28-32 Welcome, Messanger of Heaven. 01:28-32 It is quite sad, for a cat to lose their only friend. 01:28-48 Hellos messenger of heaven 01:28-48 Good thing a very social cat with a lot of friends has joined the chat. 01:28-49 You ain't even your own cat's friend? 01:28-51 A shame. 01:28-55 ^ 01:28-57 Lmfao 01:28-59 Hey Mess! o/ 01:29-04 Forever alone 01:29-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:29-24 Well, I've heard about you Messenger on WoF 01:29-30 Legit nobody calls her Mess anymore. 01:29-36 Hi MoH! 01:29-45 Messy 01:29-47 MoH goes on WoF? :) 01:29-55 I wonder if MoH ever checks her TDLD notifs at all. 01:30-02 Messenger of Heaven LOOK 01:30-05 TKF, 01:30-06 nope, never seen her there 01:30-13 You live in her house, just shout to her! 01:30-22 Lmfao, WoF is ___ central 01:30-34 ^ 01:30-36 Furry. 01:30-38 @ Chase. 01:30-40 From what I've heard, she's a bad person. Then again I don't take my brother's advice seriously 01:30-43 gonna make a demotion thread for HEAV if this continuez 01:30-46 True, tkf..... 01:30-47 "Hey sis I need you to check TDL real quick so you can reply to the reolplay can you do that I love you Mess" 01:30-50 uh 01:30-52 WoF is also t___ central 01:30-54 CMF, 01:31-00 hey 01:31-03 Let's not discuss drama though, Queen. 01:31-03 That wa s ajoke response for what Korra could say. 01:31-04 Best not to say those kinds of things. 01:31-10 Queen do you remember me 01:31-13 Tkf and MoH are too hip for that, cmf 01:31-25 No akumi 01:31-27 I come to WoF like once a month when I'm bored 01:31-27 Sad,' 01:31-28 Sad 01:31-28 Not really 01:31-34 Akumi must head out from WoF. 01:31-35 She must. 01:31-43 I dont even go there that often! 01:31-48 big FUCK 01:31-48 ~ Queen Sunstorm of the gods has been banned by Syde BOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 01:31-49 ~ Queen Sunstorm of the gods has left the chat ~ 01:31-51 WoF is furry central! 01:31-54 Lol. 01:31-56 Leave immediately! 01:32-01 :) 01:32-16 Why do people always do that. 01:32-22 No idea. 01:32-23 And usually when I do I'm yelled at b- 01:32-23 Oh my 01:32-25 Like wtf, why does everyone feel the need to randomly shout FUCK. 01:32-33 Ikr? 01:32-40 FUCC 01:32-41 No idea 01:32-41 tkf b___ a fi___r 01:32-43 Hehehe 01:32-45 They better come back NOW. 01:32-49 s Because you do it all the time. 01:32-49 Huh, TG? 01:33-13 check d.m. 01:33-27 ~ Queen Sunstorm of the gods has joined the chat ~ 01:33-30 Akumi u sexey thing 01:33-30 Do they even realise they've . 01:33-33 Never mind. 01:33-35 Welcome. 01:33-37 Hmph, you didnt do anything wrong Queen, 01:33-41 What 01:33-41 Just the foolish filta. 01:33-55 I was getting beaten up by my cat 01:34-02 Ouch. :( 01:34-03 Me too 01:34-18 Am I not allowed to swear? 01:34-28 I was getting beat up by my TG. 01:34-31 You are. 01:34-33 You can FUCKEN swear 01:34-36 Cant even get away from bullies at home.... 01:34-41 Swears are allowed, you just hit a filter 01:34-43 Just there's a filter that disallows certain words. 01:34-51 Think I will take my monthly visit to WoF 01:34-58 Don't 01:35-04 No, TG! ;( 01:35-26 WoF is so bad nowadays 01:35-28 Did it anyways 01:35-40 I wonder, why did CMF do it? 01:35-46 I ALMOST DIED last time i went to wof 01:35-53 It used to be a nice place, then it became horrible 01:36-01 I remember one of my late cats jumped passed my head, and their claws caught into the inside of my lip. It wasn't anything major, but it did happen. 01:36-08 It's simply a furry troll hangout. 01:36-18 Korra! 01:36-26 What? 01:36-28 Are you accusing me of being a troll and a furry? 01:36-39 I am clearly talking about present day WoF. 01:36-42 Inside of your lip? 01:36-46 Htf.... 01:36-49 What does WoF stand for again? 01:36-52 Explain 01:36-52 You got it almost right 01:36-53 Yes, indeed. 01:37-03 It actually used to be a fun place 01:37-05 I wonder why CMF did it, hmph. 01:37-11 I'm not sure how to explain it. 01:37-39 Garfield...... 01:37-42 I feel like I'm not that welcome since I'm WoF 01:37-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:37-50 Messenger 01:37-56 Can we talk? 01:37-56 You are welcomed, YIS. 01:38-01 We ain't racist against WoFers 01:38-09 This aint ____... 01:38-36 Dang it, I can't hear anything over the party downstairs 01:38-46 PARTY? :) 01:38-54 Go there immediately :) 01:39-20 PARTIES are fun :) 01:39-24 Nope parties are 01:39-26 (SOY) 01:39-31 True 01:39-32 It's just a bunch of my brother's friend hanging out downstairs. I'm not even in High school yet. I'd Probably get kicked out 01:39-59 I'm more of an introvert 01:40-10 I'd like to keep to myself 01:40-24 Sure. 01:40-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:41-14 ~ Queen Sunstorm of the gods has joined the chat ~ 01:41-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:41-19 Introverts are prop 01:41-23 Messenger 01:41-34 Seems I was given a huge ass task on ESB. 01:41-41 Neva seen an introvert in my entirya life 01:41-42 Their claws just happened to be unsheathed and they leapt past my head. Which resulted in them catching the inside of my lip. @ Bobby. 01:41-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:42-01 Ouch 01:42-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:42-19 What is it, Korra? 01:42-20 Bot, that's hard to believe. Us introverts are everywhere 01:42-34 I can just imagine c.s's mouth wide open watching his cats leaping around the room 01:42-35 I don't remember it hurting much though. 01:42-35 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:805831 01:42-50 I was lying on the bed actually. 01:43-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:43-20 Rip 01:43-23 Wtff 01:43-28 Spongebob? 01:43-33 Sure, c.s... 01:44-10 Why is it that I can't remember what WoF stands for? :( 01:44-13 ~ Queen Sunstorm of the gods has joined the chat ~ 01:44-23 Stand for Wings of fire 01:44-32 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:44-48 Worms of Friction 01:44-57 = WoF 01:45-04 You can tell if someone is from WoF if they have their name something like, Darkness The NightWing 01:45-19 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:45-31 http://prntscr.com/mofl6y 01:45-45 Witches of France 01:45-47 Gold, Ferry 01:45-55 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 01:46-02 Ah. 01:46-20 Korra I accidnetally added Alex to a DM as a joke forgetting I wasn't the DM's owner, I menat to remove him, but now he's added ou, can you leave? 01:46-54 On Discord? 01:46-58 Yeah 01:47-12 As the owner of the DM, you should be able to remove him on your own. 01:47-26 But I'm not, I thought I was, but then remembered I wasn't. 01:47-37 Add me to the DM bnow! 01:47-37 Oh. 01:47-42 ^And me! 01:47-50 Why? 01:47-54 Why not? 01:47-56 I just want TKF to leave it. 01:48-10 Uh 01:48-10 Wait, why? 01:48-10 Nah, I'm reading it all. 01:48-15 Me too 01:48-18 I thought he added Alex to it 01:48-19 Eh, what the heck. 01:48-19 ? 01:48-21 I've read most of it, hehehe. 01:48-23 You must leave, TKF. 01:48-28 oh cool 01:48-33 Nah, Imma stay. 01:49-03 Add me to the damn DM! 01:49-07 ~ Queen Sunstorm of the gods has left the chat ~ 01:49-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:49-24 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:49-24 ~ Queen Sunstorm of the gods has joined the chat ~ 01:49-29 ^! 01:49-33 Damn Daniel 01:49-34 Annabeth can you friend request em on Discord? 01:49-42 Alex, why don't you just head out of the D nah 01:49-48 You mean *me? 01:49-51 it's because 01:49-53 ~ Queen Sunstorm of the gods has joined the chat ~ 01:49-59 I added you as ajoke and meant to remove you before remembering I didn't own it. 01:50-01 We're gonna stay, CMF. 01:50-04 i want to run an investigation on the behaviors of some staff members after seeing some of the messages 01:50-07 i think korra feels the same 01:50-13 I was pinged? 01:50-18 By me 01:50-21 Hey look don't go deleting stuff. 01:50-32 Hey Alex and wb Mess! o/ 01:50-32 I am sorry, 01:50-33 i can't delete stuff lol 01:50-37 Messenger 01:50-37 hi syde 01:50-40 but CMF clearly did this shit delib. 01:50-46 Okay I'll wait for Luigi to get on. 01:50-47 Can we talk? 01:50-47 Frick frick shoot car 01:50-48 SO you could see. 01:50-54 About? 01:51-05 Breaking news: ESB Admins take over rando DM because people talked shit about them. 01:51-09 lelel 01:51-14 i'm saving the messages as we speak 01:51-17 christmas is over peeps 01:51-17 I'll tell you 01:51-18 Lmfao 01:51-23 Add me.... 01:51-29 Kinda private 01:51-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:51-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:51-43 Add me to the DM immediately 01:51-48 ^ 01:51-49 Um ok 01:52-23 Dang it 01:52-40 Can you invite me to a wiki? I can't use PMs because they lag my computer 01:52-41 Mess can you reply to the RP? 01:52-44 What wiki? 01:53-00 Any honestly 01:53-17 One moment 01:53-30 I just want to talk to Messager in Private 01:53-41 https://kitty-squad.fandom.com/ go to here 01:54-07 Tho I have no idea who the heck you are 01:54-08 I did 01:54-26 Get on the chat 01:54-28 Wait 01:54-30 Shit 01:54-44 I clicked without knowing shit 01:56-10 Course you did 01:56-15 ~ Queen Sunstorm of the gods has joined the chat ~ 01:56-43 ~ Queen Sunstorm of the gods has joined the chat ~ 01:57-34 ~ Queen Sunstorm of the gods has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Global block evasion.") ~ 01:57-35 ~ Queen Sunstorm of the gods has left the chat ~ 01:58-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:58-36 We need a plan 01:58-54 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:58-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:59-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:00-50 H-huh 02:04-18 Jr Mime is underaged 02:06-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:07-14 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:11-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:11-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:12-26 Sf cone back to kittysquadland 02:12-50 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 02:14-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:14-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:14-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:14-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:15-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:22-18 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:23-15 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:24-02 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:24-03 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:24-05 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:27-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:27-16 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:28-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:29-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:29-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:31-41 South could you please leave the DM 02:32-02 So ya can shit-talk again? ;[[]]) 02:32-22 Nah. 02:34-24 Also, the admins don't "hate" Cheese, that is prop. 02:34-25 Look, 02:34-31 He ain't stalkin' 02:34-38 And everyone already left the DM, 02:34-44 no point in leavin 02:34-53 Seems I've just been sitting in chat for over an hour 02:35-42 Sure, Qst. 02:36-02 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:36-23 i see that chase is not one for the rules 02:36-50 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:37-46 Huh 02:41-04 @Qstlijku thanks for telling me though. I'll tell the other powerusers 02:41-33 \o 02:42-14 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:46-16 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:47-19 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:47-22 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:52-13 Hmph 02:53-42 I wonder, 02:53-44 How is the DM now? 02:55-08 Dead. 02:56-10 Move on from those userz 02:56-17 You are admeen it dont matter what they saey 02:56-31 Just tell me what happened after we headed out. 02:56-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:56-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:56-51 Views said 1 thing n left. 02:57-00 Tell me the thing. 02:57-08 GTG. 02:57-18 Farewell, Benedict. 02:57-37 I do not understand the reference, nor shall I question it. 02:57-43 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:57-45 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:57-48 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:57-59 I hope this can be thrown into the past. 02:58-02 Benedict Arnold, obv. 03:02-51 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:02-52 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:03-04 Hehehe 03:11-11 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 03:11-13 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 03:13-48 Oh yea yea 03:14-05 I am being attacked in another chat. 03:14-08 http://prntscr.com/mog8zx 03:15-27 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:15-39 Got the whole chat against me cuz I called them furries. 03:15-44 Welcome, Dippy. 03:15-48 Oof. 03:16-55 Tell me the joke at once. 03:17-36 Said do it at once. 03:17-42 Alright. 03:17-47 I'm fucking done with you too. XP 03:17-58 Sure. 03:18-10 Seems TKF is being left for dead. 03:18-10 Just rename the images on ESB. 03:19-01 I'd love to but mum is forcing me out to go car shopping. 03:19-04 Ah fuck! 03:19-04 They attacking again! 03:19-44 Look, 03:19-53 All of you are furries 03:19-57 :) 03:20-09 (hmph) 03:20-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:20-29 Welcome, MoH. 03:21-02 FU Korra! 03:21-22 Fuck! 03:21-22 Now they coming here to attack. 03:21-42 I am not a furry wtf 03:21-48 Never said ya were. 03:22-03 I wanna join. 03:22-05 FU Korra! 03:22-14 Damn it! 03:22-59 Ur mum is a furry 03:23-15 Reked you 03:23-22 Rekted* 03:23-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:24-03 Get rekt son 03:26-18 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:28-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:29-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:29-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:29-59 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:30-01 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:30-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:30-31 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:30-33 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:30-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:31-03 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:31-47 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:32-17 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:32-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:32-55 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:33-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:33-25 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:33-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:33-28 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:33-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:33-58 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:35-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:35-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:35-24 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:35-27 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:35-30 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:35-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:35-35 Welcome 03:36-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:36-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:39-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:40-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:40-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:40-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:41-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:41-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:41-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:41-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:41-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:41-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:47-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:48-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:48-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:51-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:55-30 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:56-00 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:56-30 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:56-33 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:56-36 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:56-38 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:00-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:00-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:01-29 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:01-31 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:01-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:01-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:02-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:02-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:02-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:02-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:03-22 Hmph. 04:03-29 Hmph. 04:05-06 Hmph 04:05-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:05-24 Hmph. 04:05-36 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:05-40 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 04:05-42 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 04:05-45 At least the furries stopped. 04:05-57 ? 04:06-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:06-30 http://prntscr.com/mogmjx 04:07-21 Sure. 04:07-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:07-34 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 04:07-34 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 04:07-46 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 04:08-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:08-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:08-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:08-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:10-17 ~ CutieGPie has joined the chat ~ 04:10-33 ~ CutieGPie has left the chat ~ 04:11-49 Found an appalling Wiki 04:11-59 Link. 04:20-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:36-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:37-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:39-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:42-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:44-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:44-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:46-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:47-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:48-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:52-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:56-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:56-36 You there Mess? 04:57-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:57-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:58-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:58-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:59-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:02-07 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:04-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:06-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:07-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:07-55 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:08-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:10-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:11-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:15-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:16-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:16-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:18-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:24-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:24-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:26-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:27-15 Welp. 05:27-51 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:30-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:30-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:30-46 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:31-16 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:32-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:33-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:33-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:33-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:34-26 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:34-56 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:35-37 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:36-07 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:36-32 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:36-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:36-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 05:36-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:37-02 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:38-08 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:38-17 Bobby, you there? 05:38-38 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:41-50 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:42-20 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:44-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:44-20 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:44-27 ~ Bot Hartington has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 05:44-28 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:44-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:44-32 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:44-54 I was just about to type yeh dammit 05:45-05 Sorry 'bout that. 05:45-10 :) 05:49-08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ps7RX3K7h0 05:54-49 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:54-51 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:56-24 \o 05:56-43 o/ 05:59-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:00-18 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:01-27 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 06:01-57 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:02-13 Look, 06:02-26 I shall leave befo anything happens 06:02-56 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:18-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:18-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 06:21-50 ~ The Last Booker DeWitt has joined the chat ~ 06:22-00 Klab 06:22-30 ~ The Last Booker DeWitt has left the chat ~ 08:17-01 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 08:17-07 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 10:09-49 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 10:09-56 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 11:40-17 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 11:43-39 o/ 12:13-06 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 12:27-44 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 12:45-06 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 13:03-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:35-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:35-36 \o 13:35-59 \o 13:36-05 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 13:36-46 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:36-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:37-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:39-34 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:54-35 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:55-58 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:51-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:51-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:53-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:57-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:57-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:57-15 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 14:57-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:58-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:59-41 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:01-57 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:04-11 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:04-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:04-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:06-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:06-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:08-08 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:11-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:11-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:12-13 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:16-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:16-41 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:17-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:17-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:20-29 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:22-19 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:23-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:23-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:42-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:42-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:46-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:46-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:50-41 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:52-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:52-37 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:53-38 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:54-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:54-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:56-09 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:57-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:58-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:59-38 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:28-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:28-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:28-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:29-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:31-27 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 16:36-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:36-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:13-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:14-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:15-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:16-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:16-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:18-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:22-50 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:22-56 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:23-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:23-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:00-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:00-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:01-32 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:10-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:10-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:31-51 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 18:32-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:32-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:33-51 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 18:34-11 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 18:34-22 Bruhs. 18:35-00 So empty 18:35-25 yeh 18:35-48 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 18:39-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:40-17 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 18:40-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:43-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:43-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:43-46 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 18:43-50 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 19:16-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:16-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:17-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:25-03 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:25-21 Huh 19:25-24 Hmph 19:26-07 We need a plan 19:26-43 Bring me Golflein! 19:26-54 Golflein Golflein! 19:27-34 Welcome. 19:27-59 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic 19:29-51 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 19:30-37 Let us do it. 19:30-51 Let us discuss bigbmemes. 19:30-52 Invite everyone on ESB immediately..... 19:30-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:31-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:31-21 big b memes are best 19:31-25 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 19:32-48 Let us discuss good memes. 19:33-09 Dank memes 19:33-27 Shaggy vs Big Chungus 19:33-51 Big Chungus is needed. 19:33-59 I suppose WilliamToPaul has been left for dead? 19:34-06 True 19:34-10 O course 19:34-36 Perhaps it be time for an account simply named b Hart 19:35-07 Hart Bobington. 19:35-12 :) 19:35-21 Get it done. 19:35-57 Hart Newest Bob..... 19:36-00 Sure 19:41-26 Look, 19:41-39 I need a username with pizazz 19:42-01 Bob New Hartington 19:43-26 Gold 19:43-41 I am doin it 19:43-48 Good, good. 19:49-03 Hell yeh 19:51-09 I have done it 19:51-38 In five days, 19:52-13 HNB (FINAL Form) shall come 19:52-36 4. 19:53-41 Good 19:53-43 :) 19:59-30 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:59-33 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:05-15 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:05-18 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:05-48 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:21-16 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:21-47 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 20:22-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:23-03 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 20:26-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:29-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:30-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:30-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:30-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:31-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:34-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:34-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:34-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:34-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:34-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:34-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:34-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:34-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:34-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:36-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:37-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:38-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:44-37 Hmph. 20:54-17 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 20:54-26 o/ 21:00-48 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:00-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:00-53 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 21:01-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:01-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:01-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:01-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:02-11 Hi, babe. 21:20-53 My power went out. 21:21-11 good for u kf 21:23-13 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:25-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:25-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:26-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:27-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:31-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:31-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:31-53 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 21:34-38 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 21:34-45 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 21:37-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:37-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:46-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:48-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:49-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:50-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:57-18 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 21:57-26 hehehehe 21:57-32 Er 21:58-15 I mean greetings, O Denizens of The Corrupt Dictatorship of The Demon's Light, under our supreme leader, TheKorraFanatic, long may he live. 21:58-54 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 21:59-09 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 21:59-41 Brb brubs 22:00-56 Sure, brub. 22:04-37 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 22:04-45 o/ 22:05-08 Welcome, C.Syde65. 22:12-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:12-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:12-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:13-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:14-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:14-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:14-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:15-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:15-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:16-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:16-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:16-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:17-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:17-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:18-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:18-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:18-44 Welcome, C.Jekyll65. 22:21-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:21-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:21-28 Get MoH, TKF. 22:22-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:22-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:22-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:29-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:29-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:30-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:33-59 For what? 22:35-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:35-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:36-41 The R***P***. 22:36-43 :) 22:52-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:52-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:54-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:55-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:00-09 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 23:02-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:02-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:02-08 C.Syde's FANDOM/Fandom? Eww! (Well at least the migration is done, that's what I wanted, for consistency's sake) 23:02-19 Still a wiki, bruh. 23:02-37 I know. 23:04-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:04-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:04-36 It ain't a Wiki. 23:04-44 And at least it ain't the Anime F___ Wiki 23:08-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:08-54 Fuck. AWB won't work anymore. 23:09-25 Good. 23:09-30 Use JWB. 23:09-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:09-43 Grrr! I was hoping you'd make a chain, lol. 23:10-14 I was gonna encourage you to make a chain via PM. 23:10-14 Grrr! I was hoping you'd make a chain, lol. 23:10-20 Welp. 23:10-29 Hmph. Chains are not done with a plan, but in the moment. 23:10-32 But you'd already replied by the time I was able to. 23:10-36 True. 23:10-43 Would have been hilarious though. 23:11-08 Malcasablanca I am still waiting for you to unblock me from Love Interest Wiki because i do not want to wait until June 16th 2025 this will take very very long and i get very very impacient for waiting. If you give me another chance by unblocking me from Love Interest Wiki I will never ever post any protagonist love interest pages again which means No Mowgli no Steven Universe No K.O and No Danny Phantom. 23:17-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:18-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:19-26 South actin' crazy like suual. 23:19-28 :) 23:21-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:21-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:30-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:31-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:31-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:31-40 omg hi tg old buddy old pal 23:37-47 EarthlingnAkumi LOOK 23:41-28 hi 23:42-07 hi 23:45-12 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 23:45-51 Good evening ladies and gentlemen 23:46-12 s And TG. 23:46-15 Greetings, James. 23:46-19 kk 23:46-41 Good evening, 23:47-01 Ladies, gentlemen and goddesses 23:47-12 That's better. ;) 23:47-17 * :) 23:47-39 Sure 23:47-48 Just where is MoH? 23:48-10 3 miles west of California 23:48-19 Hmph. 23:48-39 I have no idea where MoH is 23:48-47 Or where California is 23:49-00 Or how far 3 miles is 23:49-07 So I'm guessing 23:49-39 So this place ain't dead yet? 23:49-45 Indeed. 23:49-50 Will be gone by 2020. 23:49-55 Sad 23:50-07 When will CCC return 23:50-13 TBD. 23:50-30 CC mods gonna reveal CCC removal was a preview of diabling chat. 23:50-41 There's no commitment to reopening it fully at the current. 23:50-41 Sannse said that conversation will be held at the end of this month/early March. 23:50-52 Oh no don't diable it 23:50-58 *Disable 23:51-07 I hate things being diabled 23:51-29 12:50:34 Chase McFly: CC mods gonna reveal CCC removal was a preview of diabling chat. 23:51-29 We don't know that. 23:51-31 Ha ha James. 23:52-04 This was just the preview of the shutdown of Community Central, and Fandom 23:52-18 Well, you have Cheese and he's a mod. 23:52-19 Syde, if I do not use a linking verb and say gona, I;m probably memeing, sheesh. 23:52-34 And eventually the entire internet will shut down 23:52-51 Good. 23:52-59 Then I can get my life back. 23:53-09 Sure 23:53-12 YOU, a life eh 23:53-26 Coping manlet probs 23:53-27 Gonna get out and join the g___ once the internet is gone, eh, CMF? 23:53-28 Or (soy) Category:Wikia Chat logs